Fearless
by Just a Little More Faith
Summary: After a scarring experience, she dances in a street, in a storm, with her best friend, fearless. Rated T for safety. NOT Nessie X Jacob. They are only best friends.


**A.N. I just randomly thought of this, it is meant to be short and I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything else lately but I need inspiration, if you guys review my other stories I will love you guys forever. Please note that I seriously am not a big fan of Jacob X Nessie, but this just seemed right for the two. Also note that they are NOT dating, they are just best friends. Nothing more.**

**Disclaimer: This story idea is mine and mine alone... I don't own the characters, only the story idea.**

Her bronze hair hung in straw like clumps over the plain white porcelain bowel. Her usually brilliant shiny hair was stained, with blood, her own blood. Her perfectly manicured hands gripped the sides of the bowel as the water was slowly stained red. With each drop, a new shape was formed, a ring, a drop, a streak, each depending on the varying drop sizes. A shaky right hand reached out and took hold of a blood red towel; she didn't want to stain anything. She dipped the corner into the bowel and looked up into the mirror. She looked a wreck.

Her face was unusually pale, she had dark purple rings under her eyes, they shouldn't be there, she was only half vampire and a vegetarian, she and her family didn't have the rings under their eyes. Her cherry red lips were white, stone white. But the most striking thing about this girl was not her beauty, no matter what she looked like, but the four scratches reaching from her left eye and the left side of her nose to behind her left ear. She dabbed the scratches with the towel and whimpered in pain when the towel hit the open wounds.

Her super-sensitive ears picked up her family, coming back from a hunting trip. She continued to dab at the wounds. As soon as she knew her Dad could hear her thoughts, she called put to him, as loudly as she could in her current state.

"_Daddy, get Carlisle_ _and come to the house as quickly as you can, something happened. Whatever you do though, don't let Jasper into my room... there is too much blood for him to handle... come quickly Daddy!" _She knew that would get him here soon, and soon is what she needed.

In exactly one minute and thirty three seconds Edward burst through her bedroom door. He was followed closely by Carlisle. She kept her face turned away from her family members. She didn't want them to see her like she was now. Carlisle stepped cautiously over to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she let him turn her face around to face them. They both gasped. Blood was slowly seeping down her cheek and she re-dipped the towel and dabbed it away again. Edward clenched his hands into fists and she looked at him with sad eyes, he immediately relaxed and moved over to her. He pulled her into a cold embrace, not minding the fact that her blood was staining his shirt. Carlisle's medical skills took over now. He sat her down and started wiping at the wound again. Edward stood back to let Carlisle do his job.

"You were doing the right thing Nessie, cleaning the wound was a good thing to do. Now, we are going to give you some morphine for the pain and then we are going to get those cuts mended to."

It was at least an hour before Carlisle had finished patching her up. She looked again in the mirror and tried to smile. She winced in pain as she moved her check muscles. Carlisle had cleaned the wound with anti-septic and stuck the cuts back together. Now that they had proper medical attention, they should be healed by the end of the day. Since she was taken care of, the vampires moved their attention to cleaning the room. Blood was splattered across the snow white floors, her window was smashed and there was a dent in her wall that looked suspiciously like another person...

Edward walked over to her door and opened it, only to see Emmet, Alice and Jasper come tumbling through the door backwards. Rosalie and Esme shook their heads at their ignorance and stepped over their sprawled out bodies. They walked over to her and gasped. She grimaced painfully and tried to put some light in the situation.

"You missed the best of it Rose, but that other vampire was nowhere near as pretty as you, don't worry!"

Edward glared at her and then growled "You never said it was another VAMPIRE!!!"

She smiled sheepishly, it was a small smile, you could barely see it, but it was a smile "You never gave me a chance to tell my story."

She led everyone out of her blood stained room and into the kitchen. She sat everyone down and started her story.

_Flashback_

_She was sitting on her bed wither her legs tucked beneath her. If you looked closely, you would see that she had her iPod in, if you listened closely, you could hear Clair De Lune playing. And if you looked even closer, you would see she had a book in her hands, a tattered copy of Wuthering Heights._

_Her hand reached up and moved a stray hair from her eyes. Her eyes moved back and forth across the page, reading each word carefully, she turned the page carefully, making sure not to tear or crease the page. She heard a crash, which was surprising seeing as she had her iPod in at full blast. She took out her iPod and heard footsteps coming towards her. She put down her book and turned around slowly._

_As soon as turned around, a hand grabbed her face. She looked up into this intruder's face and saw the one thing she was hoping not to, blood red eyes. This meant her intruder was another vampire, one that drank HUMAN blood. They smiled, not a friendly smile, but one that sends shivers down your spine..._

"_How sad..." they cooed, they pulled her head to the side and ran a long nail along her cheek, scratching it as she went. She winced in pain, but this just made her intruder smile more "to waste such a great beauty such as yourself." This time they ran three fingers along her check, just below the other scratch "perhaps I should change you right here, right now." They said this like it was a question. This time is was her turn to smile._

"_There's no need." She threw her intruder off her with as much force as she could muster. They were flung across the room and hit her wall. The wall cracked under the impact and left a dent, she looked at them and they were angry. They walked over to her and they started to circle each other. It was at this time she got a good look at her intruder. They had bright straight fire red hair. Covering her body were normal clothes, denim short shorts that looked like they had been cut from jeans, and plain black shirt. You wouldn't be able to tell her apart from a normal person, except for the fact she had flawless porcelain skin and blood red eyes._

_The intruder was confused. They snarled. "What are you? You have blood running through you and a heartbeat, yet you are nearly as strong as a vampire."_

_She smiled "I am much too complex to be explained in one petty fight. Why don't you just take this as a challenge you can't win and run along now, oh, and don't stop to chomp any humans on your way, we take up a permanent residence here."_

_The intruder raised an eyebrow "We?"_

_She smirked "That's right. __**WE**__. Including me that's..." She trailed off to start counting on her fingers "nine."_

_The intruder gasped "Nine?!"_

"_Yup... NINE! SO are you going to take me up on my offer, this means you get a head start and we don't have to rip you LIMB FROM LIMB!"_

_The intruder jumped out the window and she sunk to the floor, cradling her face._

_End Flashback_

"So that's what happened." She looked at her family and they were all displaying different emotions. Esme, Carlisle and Bella were all shocked. Edward and Rosalie were angry. Alice and Jasper were in each other's arms. And Emmet looked proud.

She furrowed her brow and looked at Emmet "Emmet... why do you look so proud... it's scaring me now..."

He looked up at her and put as smile on his face "It's nothing Nessie, I'm just so proud that you got a good hit it! Even though it kind of was a throw..."

She scowled at him playfully "Shut up Emmet, you're not supposed to tell them that!"

They laughed at her playfulness but then their faces got serious. Carlisle looked at her and sighed. "Nessie, we need to go after this vampire but we can't leave you here alone and you will NOT be coming with us. So, as much as the werewolves might hate this. You are going over the border to Jacob's house. Any objections?"

She shook her head, she was quite happy to go see her best friend. They had so much fun together. Maybe Leah could stop by if she had time. She started imagining what she could do with Jacob, they mainly centred around her favourite tree. When she was three years old, and in the body of an eight year old body, Jacob and her spent three whole days making a tree house.

It was two storeys high, located at the top of an oak tree. There were four round windows on the second level and one set of double doors on the first. There were two beds, a couch, a bookshelf full of books and a bookshelf full of board games on the second level and a kitchen and a T.V on the first. There was a ladder on the second floor leading up to a hole in the roof. The hole had a cover so when it rained (which was a lot seeing as Forks was the wettest place in the continental U.S) the inside of the house didn't get wet.

Edward chuckled at her thoughts. Damn, having a mind reader in the family was always so frustrating. She stood up abruptly and her family looked shocked. Bella came over and stroked her hair.

"Are you okay Sweetie?"

She smiled at Bella "I'm fine, I'm just getting my stuff together so we can leave as soon as possible, I know the drill, don't worry!"

She looked relieved "Well okay Sweetie, Aunt Alice, Grandma Esme and I will come with you to help you get changed."

Alice stood up and followed her out of the room. Bella gave a glancing look to Edward before following Alice out of the room, Esme was close behind her. The remaining family put their heads together to discuss a game plan. She climbed the stairs of the main house slowly back up to her room, the room that still wasn't clean yet. She went over to the wardrobe and let Alice pick out some clothes for her. By the time she had gotten changed, she was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a black singlet over top and wearing a jacket. Her hair was washed and in a high pony tail and she didn't have any make up on.

She slipped her mobile in her pocket and walked out of the house and got into the passenger side of Aunt Alice's yellow Porche. Alice got in the driver's side and Bella jumped in the back. While she was driving down the driveway she pulled out her mobile and dialled Jacob's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Jake, it's me, can you pick me up at the border?"_

"_Yeah, sure Nessie, what's up?_"

"_Oh, nothing much, just a vampire decides to randomly jump through my window and when I was fighting them off, the scratched my face. You know, the usual."_

She heard him drop the phone and giggled.

"_Jake, you there?"_

"_Wait, what? You let a freakin' vampire jump through your WINDOW!?" _She held the phone away from her as Jacob let of a round of profanities.

"Jacob!" Bella barked from the back seat.

"_Sorry" _Jacob spoke down the phone. She laughed and put the phone back to her ear.

"_So are you good to pick me up?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be waiting with the Rabbit."_

"_You still have that old thing?"_

He gasped _"The Rabbit is not to be called old, it is a MASTER PIECE! Just tell me one more thing before you have you hang up, did you get a good shot in against this unwanted house guest?"_

"_Would I be your best friend if I didn't?"_

"_You make a good point, I see your car coming up to the border, I'll talk to you soon. See ya!"_

"_Okay, see you soon."_

She hung up her mobile and looked ahead. Jacob was right; she could see the border coming into view. Thanks to her Aunt's crazy driving, they had reached the border in less than 10 minutes. She hopped out of the car and ran into Jacob's arms, completely happy to be hugged by her best friend. Her Aunt Alice and Bella stood at the border and she went back and gave them each a hug. After hugging them, she went back and stood at Jacob's side. He looked at them with a serious look on his face.

"I've already alerted the rest of the pack to Nessie's _unwanted house guest._" He spat out between clenched teeth.

Aunt Alice looked relieved "Thank-you Jacob that would have been a tough one to explain to the pack. Look after Nessie and we will be back for her tonight, we will call so you can meet us here, okay?"

Jacob nodded his head "That sounds reasonable, see you then."

Her family nodded their heads and got back into the Porche and drove away at lightning speed. She turned around to face her best friend and looked up to see his eyes.

"So what 'cha wanna do?"

His smile fell slowly, and she got confused.

"What?"

"Nessie, your face! Is that what that vampire did to you? Oh my gosh, Nessie!"

Her hand immediately reached up to her face. She ran her fingers along the cuts. They didn't hurt anymore but she could still fell them. She smiled, finding it a lot easier now then when she was in the house.

"I'm fine now Jake, I really am. Carlisle fixed me up and now all I want to do is spend some time with my best friend and get my mind off of everything that has happened lately. Can we go down to the beach? It's not raining for once. And we can get Quil and Embry and Leah to come as well. Have some real fun. Please?"

He nodded his head and she started the walk to the beach next to her best friend. They stopped by Quil's house, Embry's house and Leah's house; they all agreed to come to the beach with them. They all asked about the cuts and she told them the same thing she had told Jacob, a vampire jumped through her window and while she was fighting them off, it scratched her. They didn't press her further.

By the time they had reached the beach, they were laughing a talking like normal friends. Everyone they had passed stoped and stared at her cuts, but they ignored them. They weren't thinking about what had happened earlier in the day, they were thinking about now. They were thinking about if the waves were going to be big enough to go surfing on, not the fact that there is a rouge vampire on the loose.

She walked over and sat down on a log near a burnt out bonfire. Leah came and sat down next to her and put her arm around her as the boys gathered wood to start the bonfire with. Leah put her lips near her ear and whispered

"You're really brave, not many people could go through what you did and then still be smiling. We're all so proud of you Nessie."

She smiled as tears formed in her eyes, she blinked them away. She turned to Leah.

"Thanks Leah, that really means a lot to me. You are like my best friend here. You and Jacob. You are my best girl friend and Jacob is my best guy friend." She gave Leah a hug and then watched the ocean, Leah kept her arm around her, giving her reassuring squeezes every once in a while.

The boys came back over and out the wood into a pile, Quil pulled out a lighter and lit the wood on fire. It started off orange but then moved to blue and then sat at a colour in between. She looked up at Jacob and he smiled sheepishly

"Sorry, we couldn't find all driftwood so we had to improvise."

She smiled and laughed at him "It's okay Jacob, I don't care what colour the fire is as long as it provides some sort of heat."

His smile grew and he let out a chuckle. "I'll remember that for next time."

She looked up and was surprised when a drop of water landed smack bang in the middle of her fore head. The clouds were a dark, dark grey, almost black, and in the distance she heard the rumble of thunder. She looked at Jacob, feeling her eyes in him, he looked at her.

"What is it Nessie?" He asked, concerned

"Is the Rabbit still at the border?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause it's about to pour."

As if on cue, the rumble of thunder she had heard in the distance suddenly growled again right over head and the grey, grey clouds let loose all the water they had stored. They were saturated almost instantly and the fire was just smoke. She pulled the hood on her jacket over her head and walked slowly towards the border. Quil, Embry and Leah went ahead with the keys to the Rabbit to drive it back to meet her and Jacob.

Jacob fell in step with her and they walked in a comfortable silence until they hit the road. Jacob pulled her into a bear, or wolf hug. He leaned down and whispered in her ear

"Leah is right you know. You were really brave." He put her head in his hand a wiped the water away from her face.

She looked up at him "You know I am a huge Taylor Swift fan right?"

He looked confused "Yeah, why?"

"Well there is this one lyric in her song 'Fearless' that goes like this. _And I don't know why but with you I'd dance, In a storm in my best dress, Fearless."_

Jacob smiled cockily "That's not exactly your best dress now is Nessie?"

She smiled as well "No it's not, but do you see where I am getting at here Jacob?"

"I think I do Nessie." With that he pulled her up so she was standing on his toes like her father use to and started to dance in the middle of the street, in the middle of the storm. She laughed. She loved her best friend; he was like a brother to her. He suddenly stopped and lent down and kissed her fore head.

"That song is exactly right about you Nessie, you truly are fearless." And with that, they danced until the rain stopped and a rainbow came out over the ocean, leaving La Push one of the most beautiful places you could be.

**So what do you guys think? It took me four days to finish and it is the longest chapter and it could be the longest story. Please read and review, I don't care if it is a flame, they don't really bother me, any way, have a nice day!**

**Just a Little More Faith**


End file.
